Inscription
:Were you looking for the type of armor augments known as Inscriptions or the class lore from the RPG Inscriber? Inscription is a profession which was introduced in Patch 3.0.2. Inscription allows players to create glyphs, scrolls, Darkmoon cards, vellum and various off-hand tomes. Inscription includes a "gathering" skill: milling. This skill creates base materials from herbs, and is similar to disenchanting and prospecting. Proficiencies and training Inscription is taught by various inscription trainers located throughout the world. Prospective scribes must be level 5. Initial training costs 10 copper, granting the Apprentice level with a potential skill of 75. Inscription Trainers are available in every racial capital, allowing players to train in all proficiencies. Trainers are also available in Hellfire Peninsula and Northrend. |techniques}} The following are the required levels and potential skill of each stage of the profession: }} Tools required Inscription requires a , sold by Inscription vendors near each of the trainers. Basic materials Base crafting materials are obtained from milling herbs. This makes almost compulsory if one plans to level Inscription without incurring major expenses, or a gathering alt. Milling creates various pigments, which are in turn used to create inks. Glyphs and scrolls are created from inks, while tomes and Darkmoon cards require both and inks. Most recipes require various grades of parchment, which are only available from trade goods and Inscription supplies vendors - there is so far no profession which can gather them. Glyphs The "meat and potatoes" of Inscription, glyphs comprise the majority of its recipes. Glyphs come in two grades: major and minor. Each glyph provides a modification to a specific class spell or ability. Glyphs are learned from trainers or discovered through research or books. major and minor glyphs up to and including some grand master recipes are learned from trainers. Minor glyphs are discovered through daily Minor Inscription Research, while major glyphs are discovered through daily Northrend Inscription Research. A second set of major and minor glyphs can be learned one at a time by using a , which can be dropped from any Northrend mob. This second set is not limited to daily discoveries, a scribe can use as many books as their pocketbook allows. A few glyphs are also learned from recipes, just like in other professions. A recipe used in Inscription is called a technique. Each glyph requires 3 ink and a parchment to create. Glyphs stack to 20 and are not bound, so they can be traded or sold for high prices. Each glyph icon is color-coded to match the class it can be used by. Darkmoon cards Scribes are able to create various Darkmoon Cards (whose were re-done with Wrath of the Lich King), which players can combine into decks and turn in to Darkmoon Faire NPCs for various equipment rewards. These cards include higher-level cards which were previously only obtained from mob drops, and new lower level cards. High level decks can only be turned in when the faire is in town, but lower level ones can be used to summon an NPC at any time, in any location. All the cards, decks and rewards are tradeable (or can be bought and sold on the Auction House). Enchantment vellums Scribes can create that can hold armor or weapon enchantments (prior to Cataclysm there were various vellums; each kind of vellum did one or the other). These do not bind and can be sold or traded to enchanters, who can then sell enchanted scrolls on the auction house or mail them. Off-hand tomes Scribes are able to produce several BoE off hand tomes. Each requires a fairly hefty amount of raw materials. Players should be aware that wielding an off hand item precludes the use of shields, dual wielding, or two-handed weapons. Master's Inscriptions Master scribes are able to apply permanent augments to their shoulder items, which causes them to become soulbound. Each inscription requires 400 Inscription skill, is learned from trainers, and requires 1 . Patch changes , and .}} for young feral druids who haven't yet obtained Mangle. Scribes can learn this glyph from trainers.}} ).}} ). Scribes will find the recipe is dropped from residents of Silverbrook.}} found as world drops on Northrend monsters. Reading (and thereby consuming) a Book of Glyph Mastery randomly discovers one of the newly-added recipes.}} . She also sells for multiple Inks of the Sea.}} has been added to Master and Grand Master Inscription trainers.}} External links : For a complete list of leveling guides by profession please visit Tradeskill leveling guides ;Info }}|desc= }} }}|desc= }} ;News May 30th 2012 at 1:45PM}} ;Old es:Inscripción ru:Начертание